Remedial Chaos Theory
Summary: The study group is invited to Troy and Abed's house warming party and six different scenarios unfold based on the roll of a Yahtzee dice. Plot Annie and Britta both arrive at Troy '''and '''Abed's '''apartment for their house warming party. They find that '''Shirley is already there baking for the guests. Jeff '''and '''Pierce then show up as well greeted by Troy. Jeff tries to bow out of the party citing another event he has to attend. Abed reveals that the invitation he recieved was fake, he sent it so that Jeff would keep his calender open for the house warming.Troy and Abed then invite them all to play a game of Yahtzee. Although the study group gathers at a table to start playing no one actually knows how to. The buzzer then alerting them that the pizza Abed ordered earlier has just arrived. As they are unable to let the delivery person up someone has to go downstairs to get the pizza. Jeff proposes a roll of the die to determine who will do that. The number the die comes up with counting down from his left will randomly select that person. Abed warns jeff that doing so will automatically create six different timelines. Jeff rolls anyway and the die comes up... *...2, Annie. Britta plays "Roxanne" on the stereo and Jeff stops her from singing along, she goes to the bathroom. Troy finds Annie's gun in her purse. Pierce tries to give Troy a housewarming present but is ignored. Jeff stands up and hits his head on the ceiling fan. Shirleys finishes baking her pies. Abed asks Britta about the smell coming from the bathroom. When Annie shows up with the pizzas Britta acts wierd. *...4, Shirley. '''When she goes to get the pizza Jeff reminds the study group not to enable her baking. Britta tries to sing along to "Roxanne" but Jeff stops her and she goes to the bathroom. Pierce gives his house warming gift and Troy freaks out when he sees it's the Norwegian Troll. Jeff laughs at him then stands up and hits his head on the ceiling fan. No one checks on Shirley's pies and they get burned. She chastises the group before leaving upset. *...3, '''Pierce. Before leaving he mentions sleeping with Eartha Kitt on an airplane. Britta tries to sing along to "Roxanne" but Jeff stops her and she goes to the bathroom to smoke a joint. Jeff makes fun of Troy which causes him to go join Britta. Back at the table Annie chides Jeff for being hard on Troy, he stands up and hits his head on the ceiling fan. Britta and Troy have a talk and end up making each other feel better. Pierce comes back with the pizzas and everyone notices a moment between Troy and Britta. *...6, Britta. When Britta leaves to go get the pizza Pierce tries to segue into his Eartha kitt story. Shirley cuts him off and leaves to check on her pies. Jeff tries to leave as well but ends up hitting his head on the ceiling fan. Annie offers to take a look at his injury in the bathroom. Jeff expresses concern over Annie's living conditions at Dildopolis. The two are about to kiss but are interrupted when they hear Troy screaming. Pierce is taunting Troy with his house warming present, the Norwegian troll. Britta then arrives anouncing her engagement to the pizza delivery guy Toby. *...1, Troy. The Darkest Timeline. *...5,' Abed'. After demanding money from the group to pay for it Abed leaves tom go get the pizza. Britta tries to sing "Roxanne" but Jeff stops her. She goes to the bathroom to smoke a joint. Jeff gets up from the table and hits his head on the ceiling fan. Annie offers to look at his injury in the kitchen. Pierce gives Troy his house warming gift but feels guilty when Troy thanks him for letting him stay at his mansion. Shirley hears Britta complimenting her pies and goes to give her some. Annie and Jeff share a moment and then kiss. Troy is angry after finding out his gift is a Norwegian Troll doll. Britta upsets Shirley when she reaveals that the group agreed not to enable her baking. Annie annoys Jeff when she makes a comparison of him to her father. Abed then arrives with the pizza oblivious to the mood of the study group. TBCL Timeline Overview Controversy {C After the episode aired fans speculated and debated over which timeline was the "real" timeline. The creator and showrunner Dan Harmon cleared up the controversy by posting this message on his tumblr site: "That center, or “prime” timeline, is the one in which Abed catches the die, exposes Jeff as a selfish hooligan and the group sends him down for the pizza. That is the “real” timeline. And when we were not in it, I did everything I could to make it clear. As much fun as we want to have, we never want to confuse you or lie to you." Recurring themes Continuity: *''That just happened'': In the season 3 premiere Troy and Abed anounce they are moving in together, Annie reminds Jeff of the conversation they had in"Geography of Global Conflict" *''Living arrangements'':Troy's time living with Pierce's mansion in Season 2 a plot point in this episode as is Annie's apartment above Dildopolis *''Super fan'': Abed has a diarama of Indiana Jones prominently displayed. He mentions being a huge fan of the franchise in Season 1 episode "Social Psychology" although he was dissapointed with the last one.. *''A nice gesture:'' After finding out someone has to go get the pizza the study group touches the thier nose in order to siginify they are not "it". They used this gesture before in "Aerodynamics of Gender". *''Background :'' :: Troy and Abed's apartment has framed photos of both of them together from various episodes from the past two seasons. :: In the kitchen of Troy and Abed's apartment the refrigerator is made up to look like a vending machine. One of the selctions pictured is Troy referencing his being trapped inside a vending machine in the end tag of "Basic Genealogy". :: The Greendale College flag can be seen several times. :: There is also a poster of Kick Puncher that can clearly be seen in the background when Jeff reacts to Pierce being accidently shot by Annie's gun. :: The "Kick Splasher" poster that appeared in the Season 1 episode "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" can be seen in the kitchen when Jeff and Annie kiss. *''Alma mater: The song "Roxanne" by "The Police" is featured prominently in this episode Running gag: *''Catch Phrase: "Duh Doy" Meta references: *This episode was originaly intended to be the third episode aired but Harmon felt they needed to have more time to edit it properly and switched the air date with "Competitive Ecology". This is referenced when Britta asks Annie about the number to Troy and Abed's apartment which is 303, the same number as the production code for the episode. *The Darkest Timeline sees Abed cutting out fake goatees for the "evil" study group. This is a direct reference to Star Trek '''and it's "Mirror Universe" concept where evil alternate versions of the main characters would appear. The first appearance of these doppelgangers had the evil versions of Kirk and '''Spock sporting goatees. Community fandom would later adopt the phrase "The Darkest Timeline" to refer to the shows haitus halfway during season 3. Pop culture refences *Abed has a diarama of "Indina Jones which he proudly shows off to his guests. *The group play the classic boardgame game Yahtzee . *In each timeline Pierce tries to tell his story about sleeping with singer/actress Eartha Kitt. *When criticizing Jeff for his selfish actions Pierce says to "Encarta" the word friendship, a reference to the now defunct online multi-media encyclopedia that was produced by Microsoft. Quotes: Category:Season 3 Episodes